How I Ended up Having Iatrophobia
by leilah26
Summary: Akari is living peacefully, she has Luke and Bo, the best brothers ever, Gill, her best friend, and Toby, her secret crush. but when someone who left the islands a couple years ago comes back, her world changes for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

_I walked up to the door that the lady at the front desk told me to go to. Walking up slowly, I opened the door and peeked my head inside. _

_A lady was sitting in a table, the only piece of furniture in the room if you didn't count the two chairs. I was guessing she worked for the police. _

_"Ah, you must be Akari. You don't have to be nervous, come in." She said, motioning me to sit on the other wooden chair. _

_I walking in, closing the door behind be, and cautiously walked up to the seat. Sitting down I asked, "So…what am I supposed to do?"_

_She smiled warmly, "I'm just going to have to ask you to tell us about what happened, the whole story. I'm going to be recording it," she pulled out a tape recorder. _

_"Everything?" _

_"Yes, everything. I know it'll be hard for you but, if you want us to lock him away for good, we need to know all the facts. No matter how little." _

_I gulped, "o-okay…where do you want me to start?" _

_She thought for a minute, "how about, you." _

_"Me?" _

_"Yes, who is Akari?" _

_"Who am I…"_

_∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞••∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•  
_

I'm not the most exciting person, which I suppose is a good thing since I was living on not the most exciting island. It was still my home, though, all the same. I loved Waffle Island, even though there weren't actually any waffles on it,

I was adopted by Dale when I was just a baby. Dale always wanted a little girl, but he got Luke instead.

Don't get me wrong; Dale loves his son more then anything. But he always dreamed for a girl. And once his wife died, well, he was worried he would never get a daughter.

So he saved up his money and called this adoption centre who would only send me to him if he took in another kid, Bo.

So that's how he got me, a little 2 year old and her brother, not even a year old yet.

* * *

"_So was there ever any problems in your…family?" she asked, interrupting. _

"_Hmm? No, I mean, just as much as any family." _

_She raised an eyebrow, "explain." _

* * *

Well I mean, ever family has their issues.

There were three kids and one father; there were some days where we would drive him up a wall.

And with me being the only girl and Bo was the youngest out of the three of us, sure we had little competitions and fights. We all had our different personalities to, which probably didn't help anything.

Luke was the impulsive, enthusiastic and cheerful guy. He's rather dense, but you have to love him.

Bo is the quieter one, very cautious, but caring.

And I was the weird, joking, always laughing girl.

But we loved each other all the same.

* * *

"_What about when you were older?" _

"_Older?" I asked, it was only the beginning and I was already getting annoyed at this lady for wanting to know so much. _

_She smiled at me, like I was slow or something, "yes, you know, did you have a job?" _

* * *

Oh, ya I had a job.

Dale worked as a carpenter, so Luke and Bo went into that business as well. Luke like chopping down the trees, you know getting all the materials, and doing big projects like building houses. But Bo was more into building furniture.

I wasn't into all this stuff though, to many splinters. So I got the job of exports and imports on and off the island.

It was a really important job to, I think. If anyone wanted something ordered to the island, I would get it brought. And all the produce people would want to see off the island; well I would make sure that would happen.

It was mostly paperwork and phone calls.

And once a month the boat would come to bring all the stuff to and from the island, unless there was an emergency. And I would have to supervise that.

And on top of that, I got a nifty desk at the mayor's office.

I should probably tell you about the mayor. There's not much to say, really, though. There's mayor Hamilton, who's a little weird when you first meet him, but once you get to know him he really nice. And then there's his son Gill.

* * *

_"His son you say," the lady said, looking at me weirdly._

_"__Uh, ya, that's what I said." I said, shifting around in my seat, she was making me uncomfortable. _

_"__How old was his son?" _

_"__A year older then me, why?" _

_"__And you were in an office with him all day?" _

_"__Ya, what are you getting at?" _

_"__Was there ever any…romance?" _

_I laughed shortly, "romance with Gill?"_

_"__What's so funny?" _

_"__Well…" _

* * *

"Hey Gilly!" I said as I bounced into the door.

"Hello Akari," he greeted me, not looking up from his paper.

I sat down in my seat, still smiling, until I looked down at my desk, "Ew, work."

Gill sighed, "That is commonly what one does at work Akari."

I sighed, "Ya but, there's so much of it! It's like a giant mountain of it!"

"Then I guess you better get to work then,"

"You'll be sorry if I die of a heart attack because of the stress of all this work." I said to him, my tone sounding a bit ticked off.

"Yes, how will I ever go on," his voice not changing.

"Hey Gilly?"

"Yes Akari?"

"CATCH!"

He looked up alarmed and saw the tomato being hurled at him. Putting his hands up defensively, he actually was able to catch it.

"That was the sissyest catch I've ever had to witness," I said, walking up to wear he was sitting.

"Yes-well-that-," he stuttered, trying to find a way out of being called a sissy. "SISSYEST ISN'T EVEN A WORD!" he yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at me.

I just smiled, "you know I love you right?"

He put his finger down and covered his face, but I could see that he was trying not to smile, "Akari…"

"Yes gill?"

"Thank you for the tomato."

"I know you love them."

"Oh and one more thing," he added.

"yeeeees?"

"Get back to work!"

_this is it so far, it's rated M for thigs that are about to come. and your not supposed to TOTALLY get it yet, that's the point. _

_please comment, or Akari will throw a tomato at YOU!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"_So what was the relation between you and Gill?" _

_I smiled, "Gill was…is my best friend." _

_The lady frowned, "but weren't you just saying how he would yell at you?" _

"_Well ya," I answered shrugging, "but I was pretty darn annoying, you'd yell at me to if you were stuck with me every day." _

"_So it seems," she muttered. _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Oh nothing." _

"_Can I ask you a question?" I asked. "I don't even know your name." _

"…_Chancy, my name is officer Chancy. Now can we get back to the interview?" _

"_Sure." I nodded. _

"_Good. Now you told me that you and Gill didn't have a romantic relationship. Was there anyone who you did have a romantic relationship with?" _

_I looked down at my hands, "…yes." _

At first, there was nobody. And I guess I was okay with that, for a while. But then I finally realized that, I was living on a small island, you either get lucky and find a person who's right for you on the island, or you have to go to all that trouble to find a person who lived off the island.

So I tried the second one, and…well…

"What are you wearing?!" Luke asked, looking at me weirdly.

"Clothes, ever heard of them?!" I responded back, getting my papers together, I really had to clean up my room.

"Ya but what's the big occasion?" Bo asked also, standing on his toes, trying to see past Luke's shoulder.

"Nothing! My god! I just have to go to the port, the shipments are coming today, and I need my papers!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Well that shirt's a little low, and that skirt's a little high." Luke stated, crossing his arms.

"Thanks _Dad! _But I don't need your opinion. Hey! Are those my papers?" I saw Luke holding them in his hands.

"Yes…but you only get them if you chan-HEY!" I grabbed the papers out of his hands and ran before he could finish his sentence.

"She's planning something," Luke muttered.

"You're right, she's wearing the strawberry perfume" Bo agreed, only to get a weirded out look from Luke.

Later that night, I came home grumbling.

"What's the mater? Couldn't score any guys?" Luke called from where he was sitting, watching T.V.

"Shut up…and no, they were all…old" I shuddered. "Why are sailors always so old?"

Luke shrugged, and shovelled some popcorn into his mouth, "I duno, maybe it's an old man conspiracy thing."

I just sighed, "I'm going to end up a old lonely lady."

"That's cool, marriage is over-rated."

_"So you were so focused on getting married that you would go flirt with the sailors that would bring in the supplies?"_

_I did not like this lady, "I wasn't desperate! Jeez, you make me sound like a slut."_

_"Sorry, please go on._

So I decided to get over guys, and I think I actually did for a while. Until he came, then my plan was ruined.

Well, I guess he never actually came, because he never left. He was always here. I just, never really saw him till that day.

He came into the town hall, I'm not sure why, even now, but I'm guessing it had something to do with fishing.

He loved fishing.

That's all he ever did actually. He fished and napped.

And even though this was a small island, I guess we really never talked.

I couldn't even remember his name…what was it? …Tao? No…Tony? Nope…oh! I remember! Toby that was it!

"Hello?! Akari! Wake up! I don't pay you to day dream!"

I blinked and looked around the room, Gill was in front of me, waving his hands.

"Sorry Gill, " I smiled sheepishly.

He sighed impatiently, "Yes, well, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Oh and this is Toby, although I'm sure you already know that. He needs to order new supplies, you know what to do." And with that he walked away, back to his desk.

I looked up to see Toby smiling down at me, but that wasn't new either.

"Uh, um, right so…you want to order something?" I asked. You idiot! I thought to myself. Of course he wants to order something!

But he didn't look at me like I was stupid, he just kept on smiling. "Yep, my uncle ran out of bait so, he sent me over here."

"Okay, um, you have to fill out this," I handed him a paper. Why was I stuttering so much? I was never like this.

"Thanks. So, do you like to fish?" he asked looking up from the paper.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I've never fished before."

"Never?!" his eyes widened, "well then, I should show you how to fish some day. How about next Sunday?"

Next Sunday? That was in two days. "That sound really nice, " I said happily.

"Great! Here's your paper. See you next Sunday." He said, waving as he left the town hall.

"Bye," I said quietly, still looking at the door.

Suddenly my nose was filled with a strong fragrance of…artificial flowers?

"Ugh, I can't believe how someone can smell so much like fish!" Gill said annoyed, spraying the whole room with the can filled with that nasty smell.

Covering my nose I said, "I didn't smell anything."

Gill just sighed and put down the can, "well I did, and it was ghastly."

"Ghastly? Seriously Gilly, who uses that word anymore?" I asked laughing

"I do. And please tell me he ordered something. I just hate it when people come and decide that they don't need to order anything."

"He did, oh and Gill? Can I take a day off on Sunday? Pleaaaaaaase?" I asked, putting my hands together.

"That depends, why?"

"Cause Toby wants to teach me how to fish."

He gave me a weird look, "…Toby?"

"Ya…what?"

"I thought you two didn't really know each other."

"Well ya but, I don't know, he's really nice and… I don't know!"

He just sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "just…be careful. You never really know a person."

"I know, I know! Jeez! I'm not some helpless girl!"

Gill just smiled sadly, "I know. You just never know what's going to happen"

_"And he was right. My god, he was right."_

_that's it for now, sorry it wa so short. _

_oh and the last sentince is supposed to be her talking back in the present. _

_comment if you like ;)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"_And he was right, my god, he was right." I said, staring into space. _

"_About Toby?" _

"_What?" I asked snapping back into the present. "No, not about Toby. Toby is the sweetest guy I've ever met. He couldn't hurt a fly…well except for the one's he puts on his fishing line…" _

"_Right," she said, stretching out the word. "So, could we get back to the interview?" _

Nothing much happened between where we left off and Sunday. So once Sunday actually came, you can say I wasn't totally…prepared.

"Okay, let's see…I have to meet Toby in," I checked my watch, "40 minutes and I have absolutely nothing to wear! Bo! What am I supposed to do!?"

"Uuuuuum," Bo looked around my room, "find something to wear?"

"Well I already know that dummy! That's no help!" I grabbed on to his shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"Luuuuuke! Heeeeelp!" Bo yelled.

"Super Luke to the rescue! What up Akari?" He said, as he crashed through the door.

"I now have…39 minutes till I have to meet Toby! And I don't know what to wear!" answered, throwing my hands into the air.

"Okay first off Akari, stop hyperventilating, that's not going to help." He said, walking into my room and towards my closet.

I focused on breathing properly while he searched through my clothes. "You know what I would want you to wear if I was Toby?" he asked, his back still facing me.

"No, what?" I asked, a little worried about what he was going to say.

"This!" And lo and behold, he was holding up a skimpy black bikini.

I shrieked, then ran and grabbed out of his hands. Stuffing it back into my closet I yelled, "I didn't buy it! Kathy bought it for me as a joke!"

"Suuuuure she did," Luke replied, still laughing.

Bo just stood there, his eyes open wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Alright, both of you out!" I said, as I started to try to push Luke out the door.

"Ha-ha, fine. Come on Bo," he said, literally dragging Bo out of the room.

"Guh." was all Bo said.

Closing the door behind them, I leaned my back against it and sighed, "okay, I can do this."

Twenty minutes later I was walking towards Toby's house.

He lived right next to a little pond, which I thought was pretty cool. Considering I lived next to a bunch of tree's…and a black smith where a tranny worked.

Suddenly a meowing noise broke me out of my thoughts.

Looking down I saw an orange and white cat sitting next to my feet.

"mrow!" he said, nudging his head into my leg.

"You don't say," I answered.

"mrow."

"I know."

"mrow."

"I totally agree."

"mrow."

"Now that's a bit much."

Then a quiet laughing noise came from behind me. Turing around I saw Toby standing there, smiling. "What are you doing?" he asked, amused.

Great, I thought, now he thinks I'm a complete weirdo. "…Talking to the cat."

"Anything important?"

"Well…um…" think of something quick, I thought to myself. Looking around I spotted Hamilton waddling by. " Politics."

Now everyone who knew me on the island also knew that I wasn't always the sanest person. Let's just say I liked joking around and being silly, but I liked that. I found it made things more exciting.

This was the first time I had actually talked to Toby, so I wasn't sure how he was going to reacted.

But he just smiled again, "politics huh? Hm, never thought you would be the kind of person who would enjoy politics."

I put my hands on my hips, "ya well… I don't. But the cat seemed so into it, I just couldn't say no."

He held out a fishing pole, "if you're done now, I could show you how to fish."

"_So he took me to caramel falls." _

"_Caramel falls?" the lady asked, looking at me weirdly. _

"_Ya, it's this water fall right next to where I live. Toby would always go fishing there, I guess I never noticed that till later though." _

" _Caramel Falls? Waffle Island?" she asked, looking at me in disbelief. _

"_Look, I know it seems like I'm making these names up, but I'm not." _

So anyways, I had never fished before, but I had this vision of me being super wonderful at it in front of Toby, so he could see who awesome I was.

But I guess fate didn't wasn't that to happen.

Stupid fate.

"Okay now Akari, you want to stand up strait, shoulders back, and just throw your line out." He explained, as his fishing line sailed flawlessly through the air and into the water.

I can do this, I thought, as I tried to copy what he did. But it didn't work out so well.

I ended up using too much force when I threw my fishing line into the water, and ended up on the ground.

I picked my self off the ground and dusted my self off, "not the greatest first try."

"It's okay, I've seen worse. Here, I'll throw the line out for you." Toby reassured me, as he handed me my pole, now with its line in the water.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we do my favourite part, we relaxed," he said, sitting down in the grass.

"What, that's it?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Yes, why? Do you want more to do?" he asked, looking up at me from where he was sitting.

I laughed, "hardly, I'm just used to Gill constantly nagging at me to stop relaxing."

"Well come down here and start relaxing." With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him.

Sitting down, I looked around before realizing that he was still holding on to my hand. I looked down at our hands, feeling my face start to blush.

It actually felt nice, having him hold my hand. Like they...fit together, you know?

I guess Toby started to wonder why I was so quiet, 'cause he turned around to look at me. He saw me looking at our hands, and then looked back at me. I shifted my gaze up to his face to.

He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the water, "sorry," he mumbled as he let go of my hand, bringing his arm back to his side.

I looked away to, why was I acting like this? I hardly even knew the guy.

Plus I bet he didn't even like me either.

But looked at him from the corner of my eye, I was sure I saw a pinkish tint on his cheeks.

He caught me looking at him, and smiled, "so…what's it like working for Gill?" he asked.

I smirked, "fun and stressful."

He nodded, "I figured, well not the fun part. Gill's to tightly wound. "

I laughed, "ya he is.' Then I thought for a moment, "Gills my best friend you know."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"I know that sounds weird, but it's true. He's really nice and caring, he just hides that fact from everyone. And he puts up with allot from me."

He was silent for a moment, staring at the waterfall. "I don't think he likes me."

I blinked, "why would you think that?"

"I think he finds I'm to lazy. Although allot of people think that. It's always, 'Toby go faster', and 'Toby stop lying around' and 'Toby, do you actually ever work?' "

"You know what I think?" I asked, "I think it's none of their business. As long as you're happy, and you're not hurting anyone, you're doing the right thing."

He turned his head to look at me, said quietly, "thank you Akari, no one has ever said that to me."

"Your welcome. Now, when are the fish going to start biting this thing?"

"_And nothing really more important happened after that," I said, shrugging my shoulders. _

_Officer Chancy narrowed her eyes, "are you completely sure?" _

"_Yes. We fished, that was it. Oh, but after, something did happen." _

"Thanks Toby, I had a really fun time," I said.

"So did I, we should do it again, I'm always alone when I fish. So I get used to the silence and not having to talk to someone. But I really liked getting to talk with you. It's weird…" his voice trailed off as he looked at me, his face not showing any emotion.

I felt my face heating up again as I stared at him as well.

But then a certain blue haired dummy broke our silence.

"Hey Akari! Your back!" Luke exclaimed, and he bounded down the path to us.

"And you brought Toby also! Awesome!"

Toby smiled and nodded his head towards Luke, "hello Luke, well I better be off. See you later Akari."

I smiled and waved till Toby was out of site, then I turned to Luke angrily. "You big _idiot!" _

He looked confused. "What? I didn't do anything?"

"You interrupted us!"

"But you two weren't doing anything! You were just staring at each othe-oh wait…oops?"

_that's it so far comment if you like. _

_and Jin will come in after. _


	4. Chapter 4

here's the next part, it's not long, i know, i'm sorry.

the next one will be longer, i promise.

_"So what happened after your date?" The officer lady asked._

_"Date? It wasn't a date!" I said, my voice going up a few octaves._

_"You both went fishing together, alone. It was a date," she informed me._

_"I think you don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"I think your being embarrassed by something that really shouldn't embarrass you."_

_"You know what!?…I'm just going back to my story."_

After that…date? I still don't think it was a date.

Anyways, like I was saying, after that, we started hanging out with each other more.

Whenever we would pass each other walking, we would stop and talk.

We made it a ritual to meet with each other and go fishing every Saturday.

And I would spend almost all of my lunch breaks at 'On The Hook' where Toby worked.

And after while, I started to notice my feelings for Toby had changed.

When I first met him, I just thought of him as a friend, a guy to hang out with, kind of like Gill or Luke.

But after while, it was pretty obvious that I thought differently about him.

I would find my self going the long route to the town hall just so I could pass Toby's house.

Friday became the longest day in week and Saturday never came fast enough.

And I would love spending my lunch and every other bit of my free time with Toby.

I didn't know what I wanted, but I did know that I wanted more.

_" Wanted more?" she asked, looking at me weirdly._

_"…Yes, it's the act of wanting more then what you already have."_

_"Well I know that!" she said, acting offended that I didn't know that she knew that. "I just want to know…what you actually wanted."_

_"Were you listening at all? I just said I didn't know what I wanted!" I was getting a bit ticked off; it was hard enough having to tell a stranger my life story. She could at least have the decency to listen!_

_"I'm sorry, it just sounded, a bit…you know…nasty." She said, shrugging her shoulders in a 'what can you do' way._

_I looked at her disgustedly, "oh grow up! Honestly, I'm going back to telling my story, jeez!"_

I guess Toby was thinking the same thing, because one lazy summer morning he came knocking on my door.

And sadly, Luke got to it first.

"Heeeeeeello?" he asked, as he pulled the door open.

Toby stood there and smiled, "hello Luke. Is Akari there?"

Luke pretended to think, "well…I'm not sure, I think she said something about Calvin and surprise sex-" he was cut off mid sentence by me body checking him out of the way.

"OH MY GOD GROSS! Grow up Luke!" I yelled, pushing him away from the door.

"So, what's up Toby?" I asked, turning back to him.

He was still smiling but had one eyebrow raised, "um, right. I wanted to ask if you've ever been to the firefly festival."

I smiled sadly, "no, I went once but it was filled with couples and I felt like a loser, so I left."

"Well today's your lucky day, do you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Um…you mean like…a date?"

This made him think, "I guess…yes, it is." Was he blushing?

Oh god, was I blushing to? "Sure, I'd love to."

"Uh, see you at 7 then? By the water fall?"

"Cool, see ya then!" I said, waving as he walked away.

"YA! BY TOBSTER!" Luke yelled, poking his head through the door again.

And I'm not completely sure, but I think I saw Toby quietly laughing as he walked back down the road.

_"What is the firefly festival?" she asked._

_"Oh, it's this thing that my island does where you go to the waterfalls and watch the fireflies come out. It's supposed to be thing romantic thing"_

_"How cute."_

_I smiled, "it was, it really was."_


End file.
